User talk:Lord Rose Thorn
Hi Lord Rose Thorn, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:25, May 9, 2011 Welcome Hi! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! My name is ScottyBlue; feel free to contact me if you want to do an art trade or read my fanfic. Hope you decide to stick around for a while! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I WILL NOT BELIEVE HE IS DEAD! NEVER! BRIAN JACQUES WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON IN MY HEART AND MY MIND. Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Slideshow It's not showing because that file doesn't exist. If it was the same image that is your avatar, that was deleted because it is not your original creation, you edited that badger. 100% original artwork is only accepted as fan art. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Rose_san. Welcome to the wiki :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 16:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!!! and I'm sorry but its not the Heber city you think, the Heber were I live is located in california, and I'm glad to find another DBZ fan out here. If its not to much to ask can you read my fan-fic? I would really appreciate it! Thanks!!! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 03:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Art Contest To be clear on this; I draw two separate pictures, one of a young Rosethorn, and one of an elder Rosethorn ruling Salamandastron. There is no description to follow, as far as I can see; this is left entirely to my imagination. I upload the pics separately and post them on your talk page for review, and you decide out of my pics and the others which one is the best. Have I got it correct so far? '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help This is nearly right. What you forgot to do was put brackets in some places (Anything linking to a wiki page needs to have double brackets on both sides in code text mode.) The directory should look like this in code: <---Last Chapter---Next Chapter ---> so it will appear like this on the page: <---Last Chapter---Next Chapter ---> The way I arranged this, this would be the directory you put on chapter two because it has the first chapter as the "previous" and the third as "next". Try copying and pasting the code text and see if that works. If not, I may have made a mistake, for which I apologize in advance if that's the case. Sincerely, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I am working on my picture of young Rosethorn. Sorry it's taking so long; I was drawing him fighting the adder and adders have really complicated scale markings (see ''Vipera Berus''). Picture Here's Rosethorn the cub fighting the adder! I won't be able to get on the wiki for about nine days or so following today, but I will try to get the other picture to you as soon as possible. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 12:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget about Blaggut. Mr Rose :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 15:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) My Scanner is really bad at scanning colored-in pictures. I usually use GIMP or Corel Paintshop to color in pics, when necessary, but not very often. I considered coloring this one in, but since badgers are grey, black, and white, and adders (at least the one I had a picture of) are black and white, I figured I'd best leave it B&W. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!!! and yes you may have a moment of my time, sorry that I could not answer much faster for I was not at home. and next time when you leave a message put your signature so I can know it was you who send the message and I will always gladly answer back hehe. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 22:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! and its no problem, I remember the first time I was in this wiki I would send messages and completly forget to tell it was me, fortunatly I always start my messages with a HELLO THERE!! and it was easy to know it was me hahaha. My favorite chars are Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, and Grimmjow. I also like Mario and LoZ :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Your Art Challenge Sorry it took me a while to do this. I started it once but it was on a school paper so I didn't get it back. I looked at your fanfic and you didn't give a lot of description so this is what I came up with. I wasn't sure about the clothes so I went simply. This is the moment when Rose Thorn has gone out to find his adopted father. He sees him and it's all hitting him so he's going into Bloodwrath, hence the buffness, but he hasn't started attacking yet. Sorry about the quality of the photo... Anyway, enjoy!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello there RoseThorn!! I just finished the first chapter of my Fan-fic and I would really love it if you read it! Thank you!! oh and by the way (KIU) means (keep it up!) May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 16:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images If I let it slide for one person, a million others are going to ask for exceptions too. Sorry, we're just not a file host and have strict rules. You're free to host your images elsewhere and link to them here, you just can't host them here. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, by all means. I already put in the copyright area that the picture wasn't copyrighted so please, do as you like. You can even take it and print it for all I care. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I will have the 20th chapter of Gingiverian up soon. The next chapter after it is going to be rather sad, just to give you fair warning. Update There is a new chapter to my fanfic! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sad Message Very sorry to hear that. :( I will be praying for you! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 00:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rosethorn, I got your message and I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry for whats happening to you, Remember that you will always have a friend in me if you need anything. May thy blade always strike true!--Redmight 00:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took me a while to get back to you. Yes, you can use my picture in a slideshow if I'm acknowledged in some obscure way as the creator. And sorry about your voice problems. -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 11:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I reuploaded it again so hopefully this time it works. I must not have followed guidelines last time-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) To make new paragraphs, simply hit the enter button twice at the end of a paragraph. The paragraph indentions will be added automatically, and it will look like this: Few earthly entities are more wild, more merciless, and more terrifying than a summer storm at night. This is especially the case if the storm happens to hit in Mossflower Country; the oppressive darkness of the trees, crashing thunder and crackling chains of lightning overhead, overflowing riverbanks, and howling gales ripping the woodland foliage apart are enough to strike fear into the hearts of even the stoutest warrior. Any creature with a grain of sense would have sought immediate shelter at the first sign of the approaching typhoon; only the bravest, or possibly the most insane, would venture out into a night like this. ''Like pellets of iron, enormous, wind-driven droplets of rain sheeted down remorselessly upon what appeared to be a slowly moving heap of black on the woodland floor. The traveler's clothes and voluminous dark cloak were in tatters; she was gaunt and emaciated, and wounded in dozens of places. With the wind blowing directly against her she could barely manage to put one paw in front of the other as she staggered onward, onward, ever onward. Do not use the spacebar to make indentions or it will look like this. Hope this Helps! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! RoseThorn!! I just saw your pics and I have to say they really remind me of Game sprites that were used in the good ole days of the NES hehe, I just noticed that you have a contest for art so I was thinking that maybe later on I might add my own and participate. I saw what you said that theres a possible solution to your problem and I'll pray that it truly helps. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!! I'm sorry to hear that :( What happened to cause the damage? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I have the original Legend of Zelda and the Legend of Zelda II on the Zelda Collection for the Gamecube. Well, I'm glad to hear that you haven't lost your voice. If that happened to me, I would go nuts. I'm sorry, but I can't enter the contest because my scanner doesn't work. Sorry :( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't get the pictures on the computer. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My dad may be able to get my scanner working. See you later. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You didn't miss anything. You mean you want me to mail you the pictures and you upload them? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Old enough to drive. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey back! Thank you very much for the warm welcome! Of course we can be friends. You don't have to make me an avatar. But if you really wanted to, I mean... be my guest. Blazemane is sorta just a username I like to reuse from site to site, but I have used the name in a Beast Wars fan fiction for a lion. So, if the name indicates any animal, that's what it'd be. Of course, there aren't any lions in the Redwall universe, so, again, if you don't feel like applying yourself to something like that, don't feel obligated. Thanks for the invitation to your fan art contest, too. Unfortunately, I'm terrible at visual arts. I put pencil to paper and I create disasters (which might be effective for 20th century style avant-garde work, but not for anything else). And, yeah, GIR. GIR is awesome. Blazemane 19:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ''("I saw a squirrel...") It's alright (about my dog). You'll probably get used to it eventually. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Invader Zim is awesome. I was watching an episode of it last night and drew my own Irken character. I've heard Monster before. It's a good song. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I have yet to read your fan fiction, but I'll try and read it. I have another two or three I need to read. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you say you liked manga? Which ones? BTW, have you read "The Rogue Crew" yet? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Indeed I did create it. You can upload your art there. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) A cameo would be fine --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) More Story There is a Chapter to my fanfic! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I believe that happens when your picture is deleted for copyright reasons, though I've never personally had it happen to me so I don't really know for certain at all. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lord Rose Thorn, I'm not very active on this site anymore, I lost interest in writing my fanfic too. But the main reason is because this wiki's editing feature is not working on my computer for some reason or another. I got pretty ticked off and decided to just become inactive. I only come on here to read fanfics, so you'll have to remind me everytime a new chapter comes up. Also, I heard about your loss of the ability to use your vocal chords. I can only imagine what it feels like to not be able to talk or sing, but perhaps one day you'll be able to use them again. -- Llamao Chapter 22 New chapter of GINGIVERIAN up! I'm afraid because of length I was forced to leave a couple cliffhangers. Please comment if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' Yup Yes I will read your fanfic. Want to check out mine?--JumpoverMoon 20:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Blazemane Jewel Hey! I saw the avatar you created for me earlier on today, but the file for it seems to have disappeared now. All the same, thank you very much for making it. When you call it a jewel, do you mean it's like a jewel for a hypothetical character to wear, or do you mean it's meant to be like a family crest or something like that? Or am I entirely confused, and you meant something else? Blazemane 07:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) (I'm pretty good at being confused.) Well, I just checked, and looks like the only problem was an outdated Internet Explorer. I downloaded Google Chrome a week ago and that seems to have fixed the problem. As for my fanfic, I don't think I'm going to continue it anyway, as I am not having any fun writing it anymore. I did not think the plot out before I started writing it, which wasn't a good idea --Llamao UPDATE TO CONTEST! The update to the contest will be posted on my Profile Page. Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lord Rose Thorn! I have read your fan-fic before and I thought it was GREAT! I probably didn't comment because I was reading it on my ipod and wasn't logged in. Oh, well. :) I hope you will read both of my fan-ficks, "A Tale of Two Rogues", and "Mina Silvermist." Don't forget to comment!!!--Wolf985 18:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Glad to hear you liked my story and I'll be happy to continue reading yours ;) -- Llamao Alright. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, why thank you! ^_^ --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I've been acting kind of lazy at my house. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I draw by hand, but the program I use to add colors is GIMP, which you download from the internet (see http://www.gimp.org/). I'm afraid I can't tell you how to go about downloading it because a friend of mine downloaded it to my computer for me, and I wasn't in the room when she did it. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, about this contest...Is it just for artwork or for stories too? Is there any specific topic or any rules that I shoul follow? If so I would like to know please. Thanks! =P --Wolf985 20:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 I just updated my fan-fic Mina Slivermist! Hope you enjoy it!--Wolf985 17:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Hey, sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I feel kinda' slow for asking this, but... where can I find your email address? Because (and I truly mean no offense) I don't intend to use the jewel, and I think I at least owe you an explanation as to why. And that explanation, along with any further discussion that may follow, would probably be best done in private. Blazemane 03:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Update Chapter 23 Please comment! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you get time could you let me know the rules of this fan art contest thing? I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks!--Wolf985 17:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Update Chapter 24 is up. Please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Contest? I heard that you had an artwork contest or something like that. What are we supposed to be drawing for your contest? I'd like to join and I don't quite know what to do. Thanks. --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 20:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Update Long overdue update on my fanific; please comment! God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rosethorn, I have updated "Mina Silvermist". Hope you get time to read it! Please comment! Sorry not logged in :( -- 00:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 Cool. Good to have you back. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) # Type ', hit "Enter", and type your question. # Type each of the answers to the question, hitting "Enter" once after each one. # Hit "Enter" again, and type ' The results will look like this on the edit page: :Which option will you choose? :Option one :Option two :Option three :Option four : And like this when you hit save: Which Option will you choose? Option one Option two Option three Option four Hope this helps! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 04:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) HI Rose Thorn Hi Rose Thorn, its so nice to meet you, too. Its so good to meet a new friend on the wiki, I hope we can be friends, oh and your avatar picture is so cute ^.^ RoseHi! want to talk? ^.^, 03:34, August 11, 2011, (UTC) Hello Rose Thorn, my name is Niko Banks, I am one of the users that joined last year, anywho its so nice to meet you, I like your avatar, it looks cool, so well made, I hope to be friends with you, you seem to be a cool person :) Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 09:-5, August 11, 2011, (UTC) Art contest This is for your art contest. This is young Rosethorn in the bloodwrath, charging at Grumblegut's crew. [[User:JumpoverMoon|'''JumpoverMoon]][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 20:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The Big Picture I have finished the project I refer to as "The Big Picture" (for lack of a better name). The Characters in it are (from left to right) Redmight, Lathagarr, Skywindredkite, Selound, Me, Lilac Stormrudder, Jumpovermoon, Cheetahstar123, Lord Rose Thorn, and ForrestFighter. This was basically a compilation of all the Redwall Wiki characters I could fit on one piece of paper and still make look good. Let me know if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I'm SalemtheCruel, just thought I'd leave a message so we can chat if you want and if you're not too busy. I started to read your fanfiction it's great work, keep it up :) btw I saw on your profile that you don't allow bullying... I myself was bullied very severly in my 8th grade school year; kids thought I was stupid :'( SalemtheCruel 21:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey there!! Hello there Rosethorn!! good to hear from you!! well yeah I've been quite active in this site still, reading stories and I even started doing Art! just go to my profile page if you want to see it!! and I have also been updating my story!! well it was nice to see you again LordRosethorn!! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 04:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. You broke your arm?? That must've sucked D: Anyway, I was probably the most unpopular person in my school, kids called me things like 'dummy' 'dumb b*tch* 'little b*tch' and also a lot of other things I can't remember..... For a while this year my life was pretty much like that song from a play called Avenue Q: It sucks to be me. SalemtheCruel 14:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes, it's from Flora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. I'm a classic disney animation nut and that was (and still is)one of my all-time favorites. I especially like the reference to the Sword of Truth and Sheild of Virtue which comes from scripture in it towards the end; hence, the quote. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Not sure what you mean about my reputation. I think I've seen your story about, don't think I've read it. But I'll be your friend. Taggerung Warrior of Redwall 19:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 7 Chapter 7 of A Scholars Rage part 3 is up. Thorn finds out something surprising. BlackOtter 8/19/11 Update I just added chapter 8 of A Scholars Rage part 3 BlackOtter Thank you Good morning to you too. Nothing new yet. I'm just looking at other fan fics and waiting for something new. Hi! :) Hey Lord Rose Thorn, I was just wondering if you wanted to chat with me? SalemtheCruel 14:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel :) Hmm.. Well what kind of music do you like? I like nearly anything except pop and rap. My favorite song is If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross; it's so beautiful :D SalemtheCruel 16:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel :) Hmm.. Well what kind of music do you like? I like nearly anything except pop and rap. My favorite song is If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross; it's so beautiful :D SalemtheCruel 16:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel :P Yeah I agre.... Have you ever checked out any of my fanfictions?? SalemtheCruel 16:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Fanfictions Yes, I love your Fanfiction!! :D if you have time can you check out and comment on mine? They're called The Blademaster's tale, Son of the Scourge and Jewel of Malkariss. SalemtheCruel 16:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes I will enter your conest but be warned I'm not the best artist!! If you do art can you check out MY contest? Just asking. SalemtheCruel 16:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel K thanks. I don't mind what it looks like; I love getting art :) SalemtheCruel 16:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw how'd you get into Redwall? not yet :P and I don't feel that great right now: I have part of a french fry stuck in my throat X_X SalemtheCruel 17:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel not exactly fatal but VERY annoying!